There are a number of ways known by those skilled in the art to fasten, couple or connect articles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,717,437 and 3,009,235 to Mestra teach hooks and loops whereby when the hooks are brought into contact with the loops, the loops interlock with the hooks. U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,898 to Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,589 to Pearson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,113 to Flanagan, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,705 to Kayser et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,943 to Nielson teach a plurality of macro asperities or protrusions, that function as an attachment means when brought into contact with similarly shaped macro asperities with correspondingly shaped recesses. Additionally, fasteners utilizing a plurality of longitudinally extending rib and groove elements which deform and mechanically interfere and resiliently interlock with each other have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,144,755 to Freedman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,367 to Madsen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,261 to Svec et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,434 to Ausnit et at., U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,184 to Ausnit, U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,228 to Naito and U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,642 to Siegel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,259 to Appeldorn discloses several intermeshable articles. Some of the species of intermeshable articles disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,259 require alignment before pressing the structured surfaces together. U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,101 to Rouser et al. discloses a method of fastening a pair of articles each having a structured surface, wherein the articles may be misaligned, thereby twisting elements on the structured surface and fastening the articles. The misaligned articles are fastened along the major surfaces having the structured surfaces, and have a higher peel strength than articles attached when the articles are aligned.